Spirits of Zanarkand
by Arpazia
Summary: Finishedmore added to chapter 13The story of a Mysterious woman, who befriends Auron before Summoner Braska's Pilgrimage First Fan Fic, Please please Comment. thank you. I also do not own ffx, or claim to...etc etc...
1. Prologue

A thousand years ago, there was once a city that was once these ruins. Hard to belive, since all that is left is rubble, and only one edifice standing. But I assure you all of this is true, for look at the evidence here. The crumbling walls, and oh there are too many pyreflies to count. Once, long ago, it was magnificent! You believe Machina is the root of all destruction, but take a look at your Praetors in Bevelle, look at what yevon has let come to pass. This rubble, was once Zanarkand, and it was Bevelle's Machina that destroyed it!  
  
Once, there was a stadium, there were men and women of diffrent races. It was a city that never slept, ah, but I guess Zanarkand still never sleeps. For the souls of the long departed still linger here. Can you not see them? Surely you can, for they are everywhere! They long to go home, they long for the farplane, yet...they can't let go of the memories.  
  
No one really ever comes here anymore, except for summoners who think they can defeat sin. Sin wasn't something that came about to punish us for whatever wrong we may do in life. Sin just is, and Sin can be defeated...The right person just hasn't come along yet. But, we still wait for our Eternal Calm. There is always Hope, when it seems like you have nothing left. If you belive, then it can come true.  
  
I know a lot of this place. It is where I live, belive it or not. How could someone live in a place such as this? It is rather hard, I shall admit that. I cannot rebuild alone, I know this, but to be able to search though ruins and find long lost artifacts, to hold history in your hands is something I honestly can't describe, but the feeling of knowing that this once belong'd to someone...Hopefully I can send them home. Hopefully I can learn their stories,and retell them, so that they may rest.  
  
Before I came to be here, I was able to bring only one posession, I chose my piano, so that I may not be alone in this God forsaken place. The music I play tends to drone out some of the strange sounds that can be heard around here. Most stay away from the Music, though Some of the pyreflies still do scare the hell out of me. To live here, you have to be strong, not just physically, but of mind as well. Living with Ghosts, no matter how friendly they are, can really start to get to you. Especially when you are going at it alone,not to mention those who have turned to fiends, because of their jealousy of human life.  
  
I could never understand the jealousy for human life. Perhaps those who were once alive, never appriciated it, until it was gone. Perhaps now they long for the life they took for granted. Even, I see, Summoners come back as fiends. Though it does not surprise me. To lose one's life, hoping that it would be the last of Sin, only to find out that it meant nothing. The Calm only lasts for so long, and now it seems that it is Sir Jechts turn. As he was the Final Aeon that Braska had chosen. Not many people know that little fact, and I was never there to see it, but I, Tanith, know of it. 


	2. Chapter One I have Walked this long roa...

I met him on a dark day in Bevelle. It had been raining most of the day, and my gown was soaked. My skirts were covered in mud, but it didnt bother me in the least. I had been travelling for so long now, that only food and water were my only concern. I had walked along the Miihen and Djose Highroads, crossed the Moonflow by shoopuff, ran along the Thunderplains, and nearly dragged myself though Macalania forest before making it to Bevelle.  
  
No one saw me as I journeyed, I guess. There were many people along the way, but many of them chose to ignore me. It was as if they never even saw me. I thought of them stuck up, as I crossed the great plains, but now that I sit here listening to the soft breeze though the crumbling rubble, I know better. They were just human beings, who didnt want to bother themselves, they couldnt see me because they had too many of their own problems. Worrying about Sin, wondering if this new Summoner who had just set out would be able to fight and defeat this terrible threat to Spira.  
  
He was sitting just outside the temple, on the side of the bridge, swinging his legs, looking awfully young for someone his age. I guessed him to be about in his mid twenties. He was wearing red and had an awfully long sword. I couldn't fathom just how he could carry it.  
  
Then everything just kind of faded. I clearly remember seeing bright bursts of light, as if fireworks were going off in my head. My skin began to prickle, as if my whole body was going to sleep. The rest I dont quite remember, until I reopened my eyes.  
  
The room was bright, much too bright for my liking. The sheets that I lay on were white,and mirrors on the wall reflected the morning light.I sat up squinting, and rubbing my eyes, trying to get a better look at where I was. My clothes had been changed, I was no longer wearing my gown of blue and gold, but a simple white sleeping garment.  
  
I remember sitting up in a panic, wondering what was going on, how I came to be here. When the door opened, and that man in red entered with a tray in his hands. I found it odd that he only wore one sleeve, and let the other hang loose. Maybe it was a fashion statement...  
  
"Sir, where am I?" I asked, slipping out of bed, only to be forced in again. "I wish to stand..."  
  
"You may wish to stand, but that does not mean that you can just yet.." he set the tray down on the tiny night stand. There was a little lamp there, the shade in the shape of a lily. I kept my eyes on that, much too angry to face this man in red at the moment wondering why he would not let me stand. Afraid I was going to run away?  
  
"Fine, then just tell me where I am?"  
  
"You are in the Temple in Bevelle, you collapsed in front of me yesterday...." The man seemed to hesitate, debating whether he should tell this woman all that had happened, or not.  
  
I knew where I was going when I set out, had an Idea as to where I was, but I really didnt intend to pass out as soon as i got to Bevelle. Now that I was inside and being cared for,there was no way to get to the clostier of trials! Not unless I were a full fledged summoner. Which I was not, in fact I was not even in training to become a summoner. I was just the ansestor of those who had died in the war of a 1000 years ago. Growing up in the hub city of Luca, I managed to trace my lineage back to the summoners of Zanarkand, who were sent to the front line.  
  
In an odd dream, before I set out to come to Bevelle, I saw what I could only assumed was a vision of a past relative. She was a beautiful woman, with black hair past her shoulders.Two long beaded braids were woven along the back of her head, and She wore gold looped earings, and diamond studs up to the cartlidge. Her sleeves were long, and embroidered with gold, the backgound was white, and along her collar was a marine blue. Her skirts billowed out from her waist, stoping short on her left side above her knee, and slanting down to her calf on her right leg. Her shoes were black, as black as her hair, and little leather straps wraped up her ankle. To top her outfit off, she wore a blue sapphire around her neck, the v neck perfect for showing off the tailisman.  
  
I could, and still can remember it with great detail, for I belived it was a message from the dead. In my dream, I was told of a destructive machina in the bowels of the Temple in Bevelle. Perhaps it was simply just a dream of warning, but I decided to devote my time to find out who she was.At last, I had made the descsion to go to Bevelle and see this.. machina for myself.   
  
"I..I took you inside, and you..." He paused again, sighed and straightened his back. "My name is Auron..."  
  
I looked up in sort of a daze, I must have been staring at that lamp for too long, that my thoughts were getting the best of me. I was thinking of that woman in my dream. The one that I had done countless of hours of reasearch on, only to find out that her name was Tanita, and she was A Summoner in Zanarkand a thousand years ago.  
  
"Tanith.." I mumbled, trying once more to get out of bed. This, Auron, stood in front of me, so that I could not slide my feet over the side, and with his hands on his hips stared me down. Pffth. As if that was going to keep me in my place. But the world soon became a blurr, and down my head came on the soft pillows. Maybe, I thought, just this once I'll let him win, let him keep me in this damn bed. It would make him...feel more like a man, and in control....  
  
But sleep came upon me once more, and it really didnt matter what Auron felt, all that mattered was precious sleep.  
  
---------------------- 


	3. Chapter Two Leaving Bevelle

It was evening before I finally re opened my eyes. Light was not reflecting off of the mirriors in the bedroom, which made me happy, as I did not have to squint. I could easily look about the room, and noticed that it really wasn't all that big, it was just the mirriors that made it appear that way.  
  
I felt drowzy, but I had a right to be. After walking all those miles on my own, I was surprised that I didnt sleep for at least a week! Thinking back now, I wonder why I ever really set out on that stupid journey. I'm not even sure what I thought I was going to do when I got to Bevelle. Sneak into the clostier of trials and then what? Below was a machina with terrible power, and I wanted to see it. But what after that? Ah, but I was young , I suppose I just didn't think things though back then.  
  
Sitting up, I flung my black hair over my shoulder and proceeded to eat what was left for me at my beside. It looked delicious !soup and a soft roll already broken in two and buttered! It was rather strange however, I felt hungry at the time, but as I began to nibble on the roll, it wasn't satisfying. It was as if I knew, that food wasn;t what I needed at that moment.  
  
I remember stretching my arms above my head when the man in red entered the room once more. Without even knocking, how arrogant! But he did look as if he were in a hurry. I was quick to ask him what his problem was, and only got a grunt.  
  
"we need to leave here" He said in that grim voice of his.  
  
"We...need to leave?" I asked feeling rather stupid. Was is possible that he found out my intentions of going down into the Cloistier of trials? "but..why?"  
  
"No time to talk, just gather your things..." With that, Auron threw my dress on the bed and left the room.  
  
I found it funny that he would just barge in here and tell me that,I We /Ihad to leave immediately. But, something inside told me to obey his wishes. Auron did not seem like an awful man, a little withdrawn and grumpy, but from what I could gather at the time, he wasn't a bad man. Besides, there were some shouts coming from down the hall, he had to have made someone angry. All I could imagine was that he was no longer able to tend for me here, which was why he had come to retrieve me.  
  
As soon as I realised this, I jumped out of bed...and immediately regreted it, for the momentum in which I stood up, quickly brought me down again. I was still weak from the walk, and too stubborn to accept it. Auron barged in again and saw me on the floor. With a sigh he lifted me up into his arms and carried me out the door. Like a Groom carrying his bride over the threshold. Except this woman was not his bride, and she was kicking and squirming the whole way.  
  
I would imagine his first impression of me was not a good one. I banged him up quite a bit as he walked the long stretch out of Bevelle. He seemed determined not to listen to any of the priests pleas for him to stay, he looked offended actually, but I really didnt know the reason why. Had I known the reason why he carried me out then, Perhaps I wouldn't have punched him on the shoulder blades...well, maybe not as many times, or as hard as I did.  
  
"I beg you to re consider..." A fat balding man, with many rings on his fingers came up alongside us. He was gasping for breath, it was a wonder to me at how he could actually speak and walk this quickly at the same time. actually, It was surprising that he could keep up with Auron at all.  
  
"The answer was, and still is no..." Auron grumbled, pinching my back, trying to get me to stop being such a nuissance I suspect.  
  
"Please, you will be cast out if you do not comply to the High Preists wishes..." The Monk stoped to catch his breath, placing his fat hands on his knees. "I do not wish to see you leave, yet I ..."  
  
"you cannot go against your Praetors wishes..." Auron stoped, but did not set me down. I was actually quite annoyed, we were supposed to be leaving right? I think I actually stoped squirming, and looked to him puzzled. He had to get out of here in such a hurry, but he would stop and talk to this man now.  
  
"you re consider!?" The man stood up fully now, but I could not see the look on his face. From the sounds of it, he sure had his hopes up high. Would Auron turn around now? I was still in the dark as to what was going on.  
  
"No, I came here to become a Monk, not to marry the High Preists daughter..."Auron turned slowly.  
  
Instead of that hopeful look, that the other mans voice gave picture to, I instead saw a deeply saddend man. If Auron was here as a Monk, perhaps this was his teacher? I could understand there was most likely a bond between the two, but I was also eager to get going. Either he should put me down, or we get out of here!  
  
"Its all about politics, not about the Faith...if that is the way it's going to be, I wish to have no part of it..." Auron paused, looked away and muttered.."I'm sorry..."  
  
By now I was not squirming anymore, I found myself staring up into Aurons cold face.He was riddled with pain, I could easily tell the way his brows furrowed, how his lips were pressed together. I didnt say a word for the rest of the walk out of Bevelle. 


	4. Chapter Three Sparkling Trees

I had been though Macalania forest on my journey to Bevelle, but I never really had the time to stop and admire the beauty of it. Everything seemed to just twinkle. As if whatever light managed to penetrate the thick foliage reflected on every dewy leaf. Auron set me down on the side of the worn path, so that I may sit in the grass while he paced about.  
  
He did look rather disturbed, I wanted to ask him a million questions, but decided that being silent right now would proably be the best thing. So I let my eyes follow him, walking back and forth, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering what happened back there?" he asked me, finally leaning against one of the ancient trees.  
  
"well, yes, I am..." I admitted to him, pushing myself to my feet. I wobbled a little, but managed to keep my balance. He was silent while i brushed the dirt off my night gown. I could feel my cheeks burning. In all the rush, I forgot that I had no time to change.  
  
"The high priest wants me to marry his daughter...I refused and was cast out." He shruged, not taking any notice of my clothing. "Its not about the faith anymore. I must leave and start anew..."  
  
"uh huh..." I mumbled. My plans of getting back into Bevelle were now shot. Now here I was stuck with this man, in my night dress and no where to go. Pathetic little me.  
  
"I suppose you are also wondering where you shall go from here, am I right?" He glanced up my way.  
  
"actually, I was wondering if I could get some clothes, but thats also a valid question. Yes, I want to know where I go from here..." I smirked though my embarassment.  
  
"If you wish, you may travel with me. There should be a Travel Agency nearby, but we will have to cross the tunder plains.." He explained.  
  
Thnder Plains. I could remember when I had passed though that area, it looked as though there were lightning towers being erected. I managed to get though there without getting myself hurt. To have to go though there again wasn't my first choice of things to do, but at the time I really needed Auron's help. He was actually offering his help to me, It would be rude, and stupid to refuse it.  
  
"alright then." I nodded, waiting for Auron to lead the way.  
  
"So, tell me, why have you travelled to Bevelle by yourself?"  
  
I knew the question was going to come, yet I was still unprepared. I had no answer that he would accept. As I come to find out, Auron had been training as a Monk, surely he would not belive in my dream. If he knew about this machina below Bevelle, then he would most likely deny that it was even there.   
  
Was it so silly to belive in ones dreams? At this point I was seriously doubting myself. But, there was nothing else I could do but follow him. Follow him I did.  
  
"I wanted to see..." I swallowed hard. "the temple..."  
  
I could easily tell that he knew something wasnt right, but lucky for me, he had the decency not to push the subject further. Perhaps he realised that whatever harm I could have brought by going into Bevelle was no longer relevant. I was here with him now, it really didnt matter what my intentions were.   
  
We walked out of Macalania and into the Thunder Plains, not saying another word to each other. Him proably wondering what he was going to do with me, and me following along afraid that he would eventually leave me behind. I desperately wanted to tell someone of my dreams, but if it was to be Auron, I would have to get to know him a lot better than this. 


	5. Chapter Four Lightning Flashes

"Fake lightning flashes, over the skyline" Matthew Good  
  
The rain was light, almost like a mist. I rememeber that it was warm, like the rain you would get after a hot summer evening. I wondered if it ever downpoured here, or if it was always just a constant sprinkling. Ah, but what did it matter. We were only passing though. Still, the merchants who ran the travel agency...I wondered how they deal with such awful weather?  
  
I guess I must have been lost in my own thoughts for most of the way, for the next thing I knew, Auron was grabbing me by the back of my collar. Yanking me away from a bolt of lightning that left a nice crater in the ground. Blinking, I slowly raised my eyes up to meet his.  
  
"Watch..where youre going next time..." He growled. "its easy to get hit on the plateau, maybe you should stay close to me..."  
  
It was, in his own way, an offer of protection, but I was stubborn back then myself. I can clearly remember walking ahead of him just to make him angry, but only found myself running and jumping away from the crashing lightning until I made it to the agency. By this time, my answer about wether it ever downpoured was answered. It was like a cloud opened up and dumped all the rain she had been carrying right onto us. I was soaked!!  
  
I stood at the entrance, my long hair matted down, strands stuck to my face...Waiting for Auron, as he so casually walked the rest of the way. Rolling my eyes, I entered Agency. It was so warm, and welcoming. The Al Bhed were always friendly like that, it struck me odd that people blamed them for Spira's misfortunes . I wasn't an machina user, but just because they chose to, didnt mean they were the reason for Sin. I think Yevon was a little under the influence when he thought that one up. I'd dare not say that to Auron beside me however.  
  
"we can rest here, then I can accompany you back to your home..." I watched as Auron steped ahead of me to the front desk.   
  
For a moment I watched Auron as he spoke to the clerk, booking two rooms for the night. Though a couple of minutes of that was boring enough that I found myself wandering around, taking a quick look about the place. There were books everywhere, various spheres and an Al Bhed dictionary. I didn't speak the language, except for a couple of words. In luca, there were so many people that came though that city, you really had to know a least a little bit of every language. Just in case you needed to explain to someone that you dont speak it very well." E's cunno, E tuhd cbayg Ym Prat jano famm".Means, I'm sorry I dont speak Al Bhed very well. "Rammu", means hello, "Kuutpoa" means goodbye, and" bmaycat du saad oui" means pleased to meet you.  
  
As I was standing there, flipping though the dictionary, a young man approached me. With a smile I greeted him in Al Bhed. from the way he was dressed, a yellow jacket and dark trousers and by his mid length blonde hair and goggles, I knew right off he would understand me.  
  
"Rammu.."   
  
"bmaycat du saad oui" He said, Flashing a beautiful smile. He had to be about 15, or 16 years old. I couldn;t understand how he could be so cheerful in a rainy place like this.  
  
"I see you speak a little of our language..." He noted. "Not many people take the time to even learn a few of our basic words"  
  
"well, being raised in Luca...we see a lot of blitzball players that are Al Bhed.." I glanced over my shoulder to see how Auron was doing. It appreared he was still in conversation with the woman at the front desk. I returned my attention to the young Al Bhed boy.  
  
"my name is Rin...My father and I run all the travel agencys in spira" I saw that he was very proud of this fact."One day they will be mine, so I come out to visit each one whenever I can. The Thunder Plains does not seem a likely place for a business, but there are people who travel here everyday, from Guadosalam to Macalania, and up to Bevelle...or the Calm Lands. We provide a comfortable place to rest, and eat..and we also sell items and weapons.."  
  
"Its a great place" I told him, feeling very welcome already. I had saw him speaking to another group of travellers earlier. It was nice to see someone actually interested in their customers.  
  
"Tanith..." Auron said from behind me.  
  
I turned for a moment and nodded to him. Auron could wait, I was speaking to someone, it would be rude of me to just leave.  
  
"thank you Rin, I shall enjoy my stay here..." I grinned and tilted my head in Auron's direction. "I think its time for me to go, can't keep that guy waiting, he gets grumpy..."  
  
I could see the twinkle in Rin's eye as he laughed with me, and shook my hand. One day, I knew he was going to be a very wealthy businessman. I watched as the young man went off to greet other customers before I turned to Auron, who was leaning against the wall. He didnt look pleased, proably because he had to wait. Oh, Yevon forbid.  
  
"well, what is it? I was taking to that nice young man when you interupted.." I crossed my arms to mimic him. He always had his arms crossed.  
  
"Here..." Uncrossing his arms, he reached behind and pulled out a sword. It was beautifully crafted, with red and blue on the hilt. The blade itself had colour in it as well, yellows and oranges, as if a star collided with the metal to create this art.  
  
"whats this for...?" I asked, but already knew. There were fiends out there in the wilderness. On my journey into Bevelle I had managed to run from them, or hide...but Auron wasn't like that, he was going to fight them. He proably figured I may as well fight too. I wasn't against the idea. the only reason I ran away from battles was because I was alone. Now that I had a partner, well, that was another story. .."nevermind.."  
  
Auron smiled and pushed himself up from the wall. "I figured a sword would be your style, I hope that I'm not wrong.."  
  
"ha..no, I think I can learn to use this thing..." I taped my boot with the sword, then glanced over my shoulder at the item shop. I still did need some clothes, and well, anything with a skirt just wasn't going to do. "Hold on a sec..."  
  
Moments later I returned to Auron, who now stood waiting in the hall. It would seem that I made him wait for me quite a lot lately. But this had to be done.  
  
I let my long black hair lay loose down my back, though it was pushed over my shoulders so that he could see what I had chosen to wear. I had a fitted denim jacket, with 3 quarter sleeves. It would just be easier to handel a sword, without fumbling with long sleeves I thought. Under that was a blue shirt, the pattern looked like a rippling lake, hard to describe, but it fit beautifully. I had brown pants, and a black belt that hung slightly over my hips. I had always wanted an outfit like this, but back in luca I never really had reason to have clothes for battle.   
  
"you look good..." he smiled and held his hand out, allowing me to go first down the hall. " we wont be in Guadosalam for very long, and we will be at the moonflow early enough to catch the first shoopuff.."  
  
"I love shoopuffs!"   
  
"great..." he shook his head and entered his room.  
  
No good night or anything! he sure was an odd one. He tried so hard to be that cool person. He pulled if off, but I was willing to bet he wanted companionship just as much as I did. 


	6. Chapter Five Ride Ze Shoopuff?

Auron was right, the walk though Guadosalam took only a couple of minutes, if that! I would have liked to have stoped and stay a while, but it looked as though Auron was in a hurry to drop me off back in Luca and get on with his life. Either that or he just didnt like the Guado. But I was willing to put my bet in for the dumping me off back in Luca.  
  
"ride ze shoopuff?" One of the local hypello's asked me.  
  
I grinned, they were such funny looking creatures, but then again, we proably looked rather strange to them too.I looked to Auron to see if he was ready to board, but he was no longer right behind me. Where could he have gone? He was there just a moment ago!  
  
"Auron?" Puzzled, I looked to the Hypello to apologise. "I'll find him, if you dont mind waiting a couple of moments..."  
  
"Is dont minds..Just be backs before ze shoopuff departsseeses. She'll bes leavings soons.." He informed me. Or was it a she. I honestly couldnt tell. I could only figure that it was male, by the depth of his voice. Of course, I could have been wrong.  
  
"kay, be right back.."   
  
I ran off back down the path that we had come in on, he couldn't be too far. It wasn't very long ago that I glanced back and he was right there! What was he doing, if he didnt show up soon, we could miss the shoopuff!! The path was empty however, except for your usual scurry of animals you normally would find in a wooded area.  
  
"hey little chipmunk...did you see my friend Auron anywhere..." I asked the creature sarcastically. Of course it wasn't going to talk back, but there was little else I could do.  
  
"I'm here..."   
  
I spun around to find Auron climbing out of the woods, branches tangled in his ponty tail and jacket. I remember hiding a grin, but I dont think it must have worked, because Auron barked something at me and limped down the trail towards the shoopuff. Holding my hand up to my mouth I followed, obviously he had run in with a fiend. That part wasnt funny, but he did look as though he went rolling down a hill, or..or something!  
  
I skipped up behind and pulled a twig out of his hair, only to get a dirty look. Geeze, if looks could kill! "sorry...um, shoopuff leaves soon..."  
  
I swallowed hard, afraid of what he was going to say to me. But he didnt say a word, instead he walked all the way to the dock, got on the shoopuff and sat down. his silence is what made me even more afraid. What was he thinking? I'd much rather him yell at me than this! It was just too much.  
  
"um, so...Fiends?" I looked away from him realising that I had to stop asking so many stupid questions.  
  
"what do you think?" He looked up at me, and I couldn't meet his gaze. "I called out to you, but you just kept walking..."  
  
I had to stop and think for a moment, I honestly couldn't remember anyone shouting to me...of course, there was that part of the way that I couldn't stop humming this song that I had made up. It sounded so neat inside my head, that I didnt want to forget it. I wanted to play it on my piano, and write lyrics for it and everything....  
  
"oh.." I guess I gave him a cheesy smile and slumped back in my seat, looking down into the water below.   
  
It was amazing, underneath all this water were the ruins of of city! I remember hearing a story about it. I belive that a long time ago, there was a city built over the water, but it was too heavy and it sunk. Perhaps if machina were allowed, a city could be built over the water.The advances would be great, if only we were allowed to develop them. I didnt agree with weapons, but machina used for construction, I belived could work.  
  
Perhaps there could be another Zanarkand if people could only learn to use machina in a responsible way. How I wanted to be able to see Zanarkand, not the ruins, but the real city. I shook my head at my thoughts, telling myself that I was being silly.  
  
"my former teacher told me that there was a city here once..." Auron leaned over the side of the rail. "That it was so heavy, that it sunk into the depths below.."  
  
"yeah, I know! I heard that story too..." I smiled up at him. "too bad...I would have liked to have seen it...and Zanarkand.."  
  
"you know what happend in Zanarkand...right?" he asked.  
  
"yeah...war.." I sighed. "but it Zanarkand was-"  
  
"If Zanarkand was still around, then Sin would most likely be much worse for us that it is now..." Auron cut me off.  
  
"well, wait a minute..." I retorted. "It was Bevelle that was fighting with Zanarkand! They used machina just as much as Zanarkand did...infact, you still have..." I stoped...I couldn't let him know that I knew of this machina below the temple in Bevelle.  
  
"Bevelle has what?" It looked as though he was going to get up and biff me. Though the startled looks of the other passengers seemed to have calmed him down somewhat. "what does Bevelle have?"  
  
"n..nothing!" I stammered. "I'm just saying, that have you ever thought that sin is around because Bevelle is? I mean, afterall they did fight in the war a thousand years ago..."  
  
"But Bevelle has ceased their old ways...we are forgiven by Yevon, and he now smiles upon us...it cannot be Bevelle thats brining sin back..."   
  
Hmph, I thought. defending Bevelle now, I should have expected it. Did he hate the Al Bhed too?   
  
"what about the Al Bhed?" I asked.  
  
Auron sighed, and appeared to have been thinking about the question I presented before him. After a couple of moments of thought,he finally spoke.  
  
"no, I dont belive its their faught....Perhaps they could be part of the reason, but the rest of us are all guilty for sin as well. We are not perfect. Even without machina, there still will not be peace unless the whole of spira wants it...until then, Sin will come back.."  
  
"So, you are saying...Bevelle is free of sin, and Zanarkand was evil?"  
  
"no.." he paused. At the time I never thought much of this conversation, but it would seem that I was the one, who began to change his point of view that day. It didnt make sense what he was saying. All people are sinners, yet in Bevelle they are forgiven for past and present faults. If machina was the enemy, wouldnt sin only be destroying those who used it, and not innocent peoples?  
  
I was going to say more, but decided to leave it at that. Let Auron think about his teachings. I wasn't totally against Yevon then, but I also knew that some of the teachings were a little wierd.People just never questioned any of it, but my understanding was, why should we follow a religion that we dont quite undertstand?   
  
We reached the otherside of the moonflow in silence, the same was as when we boarded. This time Auron didnt seem so angry with me, he just looked deep in thought. I really didnt want to break his faith, but I also wanted to express my views as well. But it would seem, that for the rest of our journey in each others company, his mind changed all together, about Yevon and the teachings. 


	7. Chapter Six Summoner Inside

"do you mind if we stop at the Joze temple?" Auron asked me as we came up to the Djose Highroad.  
  
It was the first time he spoke to me since we left the moonflow. It would seem that he made a descsion, but I wasn't sure what exactly. I hoped that he did not chose to return to the priesthood, and go back to Bevelle. It was for selfish reasons, but I didnt want to lose his company.  
  
"sure..." I watched him, looking for an expression, but his face was like a mask. "but remember, I wanted to stop in Guadosalam....next time we come to a place I wanna visit...were......" I trailed off a little as he turned down the road towards Djose..."stopping..."  
  
I pressed my lips together and watched him until he crossed the first bridge, and began to chase after him as he reached the second. I slowed as I got to his side, watching him ever so carefully, before laying my eyes on the building ahead.   
  
It was very large, to the side there was a small hut. Perhaps one of the priests lived there? I didn't know, but what caught my intrest the most, was the fact that there were large boulders floating around the temple. Defying gravity! That was something you dont see every day. It looked as though they were being lifted by...electricity?  
  
"They say when this happens, that there is a summoner inside..." Auron told me, looking just as surprised as I did. "They are receiving the fayth at this moment..."  
  
"I didnt hear of any summoners setting out on any pilgrimages..." Being from Luca, you hear everything. But then again, I had not been in luca for a while now. "I wonder who it is..."  
  
I admit I was a little bit excited. I had never met a real summoner before, and considering my lineage had summoners, I was greatly interested. Especially to be able to meet someone who was going off to fight sin, it took great courage to do such a thing. At first, I really didnt think it was worth going off to battle something that always comes back. but...there is a time of peace in between when sin returns.People are so very happy during that time. I can't remember who the last sumoner was who defeated sin, I was much too young but I remember feeling that there was nothing in the world that could harm me, or my parents...up until sin returned last year that is...  
  
"oh look!" I pointed towards the doors as the opened. "Auron!.." I cried out starting to run.   
  
Auron grabed my hand, and hauled me back over to him. I glared at him, and shook his hand off of mine. "what is the big deal?"  
  
"the big deal is...that this is a Summoner who is just returning from receiving the fayth...he or she must be very weak at this time, and does not need little girls like you rushing at her!"  
  
I sucked in my cheek and began to chew on it, rather than stand here and argue with him. Man, we he ever moody. Would this guy ever lighten up?  
  
"fine, but I still want to meet with them..." I spun around on the ball of my foot, and with out looking at him said..." they are fighting for our future, I want to wish them luck..."  
  
As I walked towards the temple, the summoner appeared, dressed in mostly blue, but there was a range of other colours on the uniform. Behind there was a man who black trousers and a shirt with very long sleeves, which were beautifully embroidered. I flashed a smile at both of them, and walked up to introduce myself.  
  
"hello..." I bowed. "My name is Tanith, I am very pleased to meet you Summoner...?"  
  
"Belgemine" The woman answered, smiling softly.  
  
"your pilgrimage, how is it going thus far?" Auron stepped up next to me.  
  
"The fiends in the area are rather persistant...especially going though Mushroom Rock road..." Belgemine explained. " Be careful if you are going that way, most fiends can easily petrify you..."  
  
The woman paused for a moment, then reached into her pocket holding out a bracer and a bangle. "This is a soft bracer and bangle..I have many already, please...take them.."  
  
"Oh, thank you..." Aside from it being a magical bangle,it sure did look good on my wrist. I held it up for closer inspection while Auron and Belgemine chatted.  
  
"You are going to Luca, am I correct?" The young guardian asked me.  
  
"yeah, Auron is taking me home..." I tried to seem happy about it, but I really couldn't get too excited. After I got home to Luca, that was it. No more adventures for me...  
  
"Ah, yes, Luca. You see a lot of blitz ball players there. I have been though there...your Luca Goers have been doing rather good this season..." Belgemine commented. I was shocked to see that a Summoner kept up on Blitzball, with their schedule and all.  
  
"mmhmm...like I always say, I'm so lucky to be from Luca, after all, all the handsome men are blitzball players!" I laughed, Belgemine along with me, while Auron and the Guardian stole a glance at each other.  
  
"well, I must be going...I wish safe journey to you both..." She glanced over at the guardian and they both began to cross the bridges leading out of Djose.  
  
I watched with a big ol grin on my face, very pleased to have met my first summoner on her pilgrimage. Belgemine seemed rather nice, a little formal, but she did try to make both Auron and I feel comfortable. I was extremely happy and a little surprised that she bought up blitzball!  
  
"Tanith..." auron started.  
  
"hmmm?" I said, not looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean that all the handsome men in spira are blitzball players?"  
  
I blinked, I wasnt expecting that, just as I didnt expect the topic of blitzball being brought up by a woman summoner. I didnt know what to tell him. I was just being cute earlier, making a joke, being funny...ha ha..  
  
"um, well..." I blushed. He was serious! " well, I'll make an exception..all the handsome men in Spira are all BlitzBall players...except for Auron.."  
  
I said this while walking past him, eyes fixed on his for a few seconds, then I let them move over onto the temple. "well, you wanted to go in..didn't you?"  
  
I could just imagine Auron standing there watching my every move, maybe in shock that I changed my saying to include him. even I was a little shocked that I did that. Why was I trying to make him feel better about himself? Crazy...  
  
Inside the temple it was very quiet, except for the hymn of the fayth being sung. However, I really couldnt see where it was coming from, who was singing it. It must have been coming from behind the doors which were at the top of a long stairway.I knew it was the clostier of trials, but what was beyond that? Did this Temple have large machina in their basements too?  
  
"whats behind those doors?" I immediately wished I had never asked. I already knew the answer, and these people couldn't read my mind to find out that I meant, yeah...do you have any large destructive machina back there?  
  
"that...is the entrance to the clostier of Trials.." an older fella steped up to me. He wore mostly green, and had a long while beard. "would you like to know more about...this temple?"  
  
"um, sure why not?" While I listened It would give Auron some time to pray at the Temple, or do whatever he wanted to do.  
  
"I am maechen, by the way..your name is?" Maechen asked.  
  
"Tanith..."  
  
"Ahh, your name, it resembles the name of a Summoner of a thousand years ago..Tanita.." He smacked his lips together and nodded his head, typical old man stuff. "ah, but about this Temple. Summoners...must pass through the Clostier of Trials before receiving the Fayth of Ixion as Aeons. I am sure you met Lady Belgemine outside?"  
  
"uh huh.." I smiled, getting rather weary of listening to him go on and on. Perhaps it would have been interesting if he didnt stop to take a breath after every word.  
  
"ah, but your gentleman awaits.." Maechen backed away, back to the statue he had been looking over earlier.  
  
"huh?" I glanced behind and saw Auron behind me.  
  
"ready to go...?"  
  
"you bet!"   
  
really, I couldnt wait to get out of there. It was so dark, and damp! I really didnt understand how those priests could live in such conditions. Maybe I was just a little too spoiled, having being raised in Luca, in a nice warm house. But,we were not there for long, so I shouldn;t complain much.... 


	8. Chapter Seven The Highroads

Thanks for the comment :) Please keep them coming. Any ideas that you think would make the story better?   
  
Arpazia  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I dont remember much about Mushroom rock road, we pretty much just walked though,just like we did in Guadosalam. Except this time I really wasn't interested in stopping. The fiends here were rough, we were lucky that Lady Belgemine gave us the soft equipment, because those little buggers were using peterfy in the worst way.  
  
"whew...I dont remember them being that bad when I came though the first time..." I commented, wiping the presperation from my brow.  
  
"its because Summoners are passing though now..." Auron explained while coming up from behind. He had stayed back to make sure it was safe to go on. Of course, I failed to make sure the coast was clear in front of us, and just then a fiend blocked our way.  
  
I dont know what you would call this one, it looked like something that should have been extinct. Long neck, and tail, it rest on its four feet. Hard to describe, but the first thing it did was try to petrify me. Of course, it didnt work. So, taking advantage of the moment, I lunged forward and slashed him with my sword. But, it wasn't enough. "go go!"  
  
Auron, calm as ever, stalked over to the beast, and with one hit, eliminated the fiend. The Pyrefly lifted up and out of the body, and dissappeared. Auron looked over his shoulder and squinted at me, proably upset that I wasn;t watching what was up ahead. "lets go.."  
  
I didnt argue, just nodded. The fiends on Mi'ihen were not supposed to be so tough. Besides, maybe Auron would let us grab a ride on a chocobo! I had never been on one. Luca wasn't far off from Mi'ihen, I guess there were plenty of times that I could have gone chocobo riding, I just never took the opertunity to. This time I would...Auron on a chocobo was an amusing thought.  
  
"Say, maybe we can catch a chocobo on our way though the highroad?" I asked, coming up beside him, glancing at his face every once and a while.  
  
"its an idea..." he smiled, meeting my eyes.  
  
"good.." I found at that moment in particular, I couldnt take my eyes off of his. There was something in there, someone who wanted to have some fun...Oh, but it was so hard to tell. I wished that I were a mind reader, but then it would have taken away all the...ahem, fun, of getting to know him.  
  
I saw him chuckle, and shake his head. "hey, I'm young too...a chocobo ride sounds fine, as long as it does not distract us from our trip..."  
  
"how old are you exactly?" I had been meaning to ask.  
  
"hmm, old enough..." he said grinning at me. I wasn;t sure if he was flirting with me or just being a pest." would you tell me your age?"  
  
Jogging, I cried out"I'm twentyone if you must know..." and continued on my way to the woman with the chocobo's. I had enough gil for the both of us, so I bought Auron a ride. No thank yous or anything! after that little bonding time I was hurt. Well, not really, I was just pouting for his attention now. Our journey together was almost over, and we haven't really spoken to each other as much as I would have liked.  
  
"I'm not that much older than you are..." He told me while mounting the chocobo. His eyes twinkled as he rode off, leaving me hanging. Was he going to tell me or what? But it wasn;t important. To me, I was just happy that he was smiling again. I thought for certain that I brought him down while we were on the shoopuff. I didnt want him to give up his faith, just because I had a few opinions. It was his descision what he wanted to follow. I had decided not to bring the topic up again.  
  
After a little game of chocobo tag, we bought our mounts to a trot, coming in to one of the Agencys which were located all around Spira. Auron asked if I wanted to stop for a break. Part of me wanted to continue riding, but I knew that by stopping now, we would at least have a little more time together. I was growing rather fond of this guy, in such a short time. It was hard not to get my hopes up, that he would stay with me in Luca...I knew it was silly.   
  
After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Auron and I sat out on the grass, over looking the sea. In the distance there was some sort of a landing. It looked like ruins from an old city. Like the ones we saw below the moonflow earlier that morning. But, this was the perfect ending of the day. The sun was setting, causing everything to turn bright red and orange. I noticed it reflecting in Aurons eyes.  
  
He caught me staring, and gently nudged my shoulder with his elbow, smiling at me, though he was still quite withdrawn.It was like he was afraid of friendship, or relationships..Then again, he was going to be a monk, maybe he didnt have very good social skills?  
  
"You know Tanith, you are unlike anyone I've ever met..."   
  
I didnt know what to say, he had never really spoken to me in this way since I met him a day or two ago. I let him talk, if I interupted now he may withdraw from me even more. I didnt want that to happen.  
  
"I guess that I was too interested in joining the preisthood, that I never really worked on my social skills...I honestly can't say that I was expecting all this to happen.."  
  
"well, c'est la vie...it works in strange ways..." I blinked, a moment after I said that, it looked as though a pyrefly was coming from me. I jumped to my feet, and sighed as it looked as if we had a curious visitor. Auron just stared at me blankly, face going cold once more.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you must have wanted a simple life..." I stood up and looked to the sky. There was still time to make it to Luca before the sun completely set. "wanna get going...or, you can leave me here, Luca isnt far..."  
  
"no.." he stood up with me. "I'll escort you the whole way, perhaps I'll stay the night before going on..."  
  
I smiled at that, it meant that maybe we would have more time together. He brought me my Chocobo, and helped me mount. I knew I didnt need his help, but welcomed it anyway.   
  
"You should watch a blitzball game with me...I;m sure you will enjoy it.." I smiled, watching him mount his own chocobo.  
  
"I'm sure that I wont.." he grinned, and we started for Luca once more. 


	9. Chapter Eight Back Home in Luca

We gave up our Chocobos at the end of Mi'ihen to a young boy who must have been at least eight or nine. He was with what looked to be his mother supervising.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed the Chocobo ride!" he exclaimed. "I love Chocobos, someday I want to breed and raise them! or maybe, I'll have a job where I can ride them all day long!"  
  
I chuckled, he was so full of high hopes,this little one. "I bet one day you will be. Dont ever give up on your dreams, and if you find one day that you've strayed off your path of making it to your dream...you can always hop right back on the path....if there is a will, there is a way..no?"  
  
"Yup! Thank you Lady!" The boy jumped up and down. "I'm Clasko! I'm eight and a half years old, and I will always work with my favorite animal in the whole of spria! CHOCOBOS!!!"  
  
I giggled and patted the boy on the head letting him run off to his mother, or guardian...It pleased me to see someone with great excitement, even in the face of this new sin. He would survive, I thought then. I only hoped that he could keep the same optimisim though his life.  
  
Auron was waiting for me at the steps leading down into the city of Luca. Luca reminded me much of the Zanarkand of old, the city never really slept. There were always parties going well into the early hours of the morn. Especially during the Blirzball season. It was hard to get any sleep Luca during the playoffs. I could hear the crowds from where I stood, and there were two sets of stairs to go down before you were really in the middle of it all!  
  
"Loud place..." Auron watched while I approached him. I had to smile though. He was proably used to people whispering in the temples, to the soft hymn of the fayth.   
  
"yeah, you get used to it though..." I took a step down, and glanced back at him over my shoulder. Was he coming? he said that he may spend the night. I hoped that the loud noises didn't turn him off the idea. "coming?..I'd like to show you around...if you like"  
  
That seemed to have jolted him out of his little space trip. For a moment there I thought I lost him to his own thoughts. But he smiled and nodded, coming up behind me.  
  
"Luca isn't such a bad place. We do get our peace when the Blitz season is over you know..." I paused and bought a finger to my lips. "well, it still is a busy place I guess..."  
  
"Obviously...Many merchants must come though here...people from Besaid...Kilika.." He said softly from behind. It was almost as if he were intimidated by the crowds.  
  
"You are right...ever been to Kilika?" I had stoped to wait for him to catch up. He was taking his time, eyes so round, taking te city in.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have..." Auron came to a stop beside me.  
  
"It's only a short boats ride away, if you want me to show you..." I gave him a hopeful smile.  
  
"Sure...why not, I have no where to go after this..." He brushed past me, so that I was left standing there with my mouth open.  
  
I was glad he accepted my offer, but he also made me feel like he had nothing better to do than to hang out with me. Slightly peeved I ran up in front of him, and began to walk backwards so that I may have his attention while we walked.  
  
"Listen, you dont have to..I'm sure there are better things to do than come with me..so.." I stoped walking, and forced him to come to a stop as well. "sooo, you can leave now..."  
  
I didnt expect him to blink and look at me the way he did just then. He, well, he looked hurt. Hurt that I was asking him to leave. I didn't understand, because he was the one who hurt me by suggesting that being with me was just because he had nothing better to do.  
  
"um.." I lowered my eyes. I couldn;t handle looking at him, he looked like a lost child being turned away when he thought he had just found some help. "I'm sorry..I meant..."  
  
"I didnt mean to insist that you were not important to me Tanith..." he spoke quickly. "I simply meant to say, that I have a lot of time now that I do not have to go back to Bevelle...I had intended to spend it with you..."  
  
"oh.." I blushed.."right..I..I was afraid you were going to leave now..Because, you did say you would spend the night here in Luca, and I did say I would show you around!"  
  
I tried my best to make light of the situation.It seemed to have worked, for Auron tilted his head up, smirked and continued on his way down into Luca...  
  
I had a place near the water, there was even a little beach in the backyard. It was away from all the wharvs, and docking bay's. It was alittle more peacefull here, though one could still hear the city sounds. It was just a fact of life here in Luca. Instead of making Auron shell out Gil for a hotel, I let him stay here in the spare bedroom.  
  
I inhereited my home from my parents. They died when Sin first came though the Luca docks last year. My father, Liiko was a blitzball player, he played for the Goers until his contract expired and was hired by the Kilika Beasts a couple of years ago. Which is why I know Kilika like the back of my hand.My mother, Kiyura was a stay at home mother. I'm greatful that she chose to do this. I didnt get to see my father all that often, as after he was hired in Kilika he spent a lot of his time training over there. Had he played for a team that was father away from Luca, we would have moved. But Kilika is a short boats ride away, there was no need to.  
  
"Nice place..." Auron was leaning against the back poarch my father had built us the off season before he went to Kilika.  
  
"thanks, my father was quite the handyman, he built most of the house..." I joined Auron outside. "My mother said when they were first married, this house only had a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen..."  
  
I smiled, very proud of my parents. "As you can see, now there are two additional bedrooms, a living room, this deck here..the gazebo, and a music room. Dad wanted me to take up a hobby when I was a child, but I was so clumsy at blitzball my mother suggested the piano." I laughed. I never tried to blitz since I was 10 years old, I wasn't sure if I wanted to try either. What if my coordination was worse off now?  
  
"where are your parents now?" Auron asked, looking out at the harbour. There must have been a festivl going on, because fireworks now lit up the night sky. Fireworks were Luca's stars, the lights were too bright here to see any real ones.  
  
"They've gone to the Farplane...Last year my mother was waiting for fathers return out on the warf....Sin came along juat as his ship came in, and sucked them up...along with many others that day." By this time I was fidgiting, rubbing my hands, trying to keep it together.  
  
It only happened last year, but the pain was still real. I guess it was part of the reason why I set out to Bevelle with no real plan. In a way, I had to get out of Luca. From here, you can see exactly where it had happened. Of course, that part of the harbour was rebuilt. Still, I thought I could talk about it. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Tanith..." Auron didnt even look at me when he said that. I didnt think he really cared, but I also knew that he seemed to have had a problem with showing emotions. I decided not to take it as an insult, and went on.  
  
"well, its over now...I have to..get on with life..." I watched him while I spoke, he seemed to stiffen up when I mentioned the word life. Perhaps he was having problems of his own. Ah, perhaps, because he left Bevelle, and his plans of becoming a Monk did not work out, he did not know what to do with himself?  
  
"Well, I think I should get to bed..." I pushed away from the deck. "I know that it may be hard to sleep here, but it would be best if you tried. You are still coming to Kilika with me, right?"  
  
"I told you I would..." He turned around, yet continued to lean on the railing. "I'd like ...to see Kilika with you.."   
  
Auron smiled at me, and I smiled back at him before leaving to my bedroom. What he did afterwards I cant say. I am still curious to this day, as he did not follow me to his own room. Maybe he stayed up later watching the fireworks, which have become so familiar to me, I dont know. All I remember is that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light...much like my first time in Bevelle. 


	10. Chapter Nine Red Sky

The S.S Winno had been in port all morning, and wasn't expected to leave until the fog cleared. Auron and I had been waiting for an hour or so, talking about random things, getting to know each other a little better. While sitting on the warf I began to tell him about the ship we were about to board.  
  
"When my parents were killed by Sin, my father was returning from Kilika on the S.S.Narche" I managed to smile and continued on. "It was destroyed that day, and the S.S, Winno was built to replace it. I haven't been on this ship yet, so it will be a first for both of us."  
  
"It looks impressive..."   
  
"Well, it is used to bring Blitzball players from Kilika..." I sat down next to Auron on the bench. "The S.S Liki brings the Besaid players to Kilika, and then the two teams usualy travel here together, so it has to have a lot of room for each team"  
  
"Ah, I see.." Auron flashed me a smile, and stood up and with a gentle nod of his head, let me know it was now time to board.  
  
Kilika has to be one of the most peaceful place's in all of Spira. I had never been to Besaid, but it is supposed to be even more secluded. I loved how they built out onto the sea, the many docks and huts. Life just seemed so simple here. Kids played tag along the coast, people strolled casually without having to push through a crowd of people. I loved Luca, it was exciting, but Kilika offered me something that you just didnt get back home.  
  
At the time I wasnt sure why I bought Auron to this place. I was indeed trying to spend as much time with him as possible, but it would seem that it was fate that we were to come here. If I did not bring Auron to Kilika that day...  
  
"Hey look, the S.S Liki is in port..." I pointed out to Auron.   
  
I remember how we watched as a young man appeared, he was leaving the S.S. Liki, dressed in Summoners Robes. It was the second Summoner we've seen so far, yet he did not seem to have any guardians with him, as Belgemine had. With out really speaking to each other, Auron and I automatically followed this gentleman into Kilika. The Summoner must have felt us following, for as he reached the gate to the woodlands, he turned.  
  
"Greetings.."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but really couldnt find the words. This mans voice, was so soft, and..and peaceful. It was rare for a man to have such a voice as he did. It was the kind of voice that made you feel safe, that you need not fear Sin. At that moment, I had an overwhelming feeling, that this was our Summoner...this was the one who would bring the Calm.  
  
He wore a long robe, to his feet, sleeves past his wrists, in a lovely shade of green.He was covered up from head to toe, all that I could really see was his face. Gentle and soft his features were, I found myself staring into his lovely azure eyes. I felt trancelike. This man, he was beautiful.  
  
"You've come alone to receive the Aeon of this Temple?" Auron asked while I was pretty much out of it.  
  
The Gentleman smiled, but it faded as soon as it had appeared. "I am what they call a fallen Summoner now, as I am sure you know Auron"  
  
Auron? I blinked, they know each other? Auron was, smiling now. This Summoner must be an old friend, from Bevelle..perhaps? I stood back to listen, not wanting to interupt.  
  
"Ah yes...Bevellian marries Al Bhed woman, it was quite the scandal.." Auron shook his head before resting his eyes back on the man in green.   
  
"I..I dont think people should care who you marry...they should be proud that you chose try and save them from Sin.." Ok, so I did interupt, but it had to be said. I always had great respect for Spira's Summoners, I felt that I should let them both know. I had heard about this Braska before in Luca, and was appalled at the way he was treated by some. He was fighting for Spira's future, something that should be respected.  
  
Braska bowed his head. "thank you.."   
  
"You travel alone however?" Auron paid no attention to me. I didnt like it, but what could I do? If I said something to him now, he would most likely never forgive me. Or at least it would take him a while to do so, I didnt want that...  
  
"Yes, for now..they say there is a man here who claims he is from Zanarkand " Braska shifted his weight to his left leg, it looked as if he were eager to be on his way. "They keep him here in Kilika, in a jail cell. I would like to ask him to come with me, perhaps somehow I can return him home after I summon the final Aeon..."  
  
Auron raised a fist to his chest and steped forward."Let me be your Guardian, I promise you I wont fail!"  
  
"Me too!" It sounded like the right thing to say. If Auron was going, then I wanted to be there too! It was one of the most quickest descsions I have ever made up until that point. I had nothing to go back to in Luca, and I belived that Auron and I had bonded in a way, that perhaps he would let me continue to journey with him. It was a bad mistake on my part, I can't describe to you the look of shock and anger on Auron's face that day.  
  
Auron frowned."no, you will be going home to Luca by the end of the day, Tanith."  
  
I couldn't belive my ears, and the pain his words bought me. I guess I had grown too attatched to someone I barely knew. It made my eyes burn, and my cheeks flush, just his tone of voice gave me goosebumps. I had not meant in any way to upset him, but the worst part of it was, that I had no real clue as to what I had done to upset him.  
  
Before I knew it, I was running past Braska into the forest. I didnt make any consious descsions to turn left, I just did, and ended up running into a dead end, where I collapsed on the grass. Now, I dont think I was sobbing, I think I was in too much shock to cry, but my eyes were still burning. I hate that feeling so much, and I hated Auron for making me feel pain. I had not cried since I lost my parents to Sin.  
  
Part of me was expecting him to follow me, but I knew that just wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't Auron to follow.I could only hope that he would wait for me, until I was ready to come out. I wasnt in any condition to do some serious talking. I was afraid that he would tell me to go back to Luca again, and we would never see each other after that. I hoped and I prayed that there was another reason as to why he did not want me to become a Guardian. It could be that I didn't know this Braska like he did, or...maybe he didn't think that I had what it takes .  
  
I spent the better part of the day, hiding in the woods, being a coward, not wanting to face Auron ever again.But Eventually I had to come out of hiding. I returned to the Kilika warf and sat with my legs dangling in the water. The S.S Winno was no longer in port, but one of the locals said it would be in shortly. Auron and Braska must have left already, I thought. I never really belived he would desert me here.  
  
Glancing up I watched the sky turn red, another sunset, another day over...I felt so disapointed and alone. 


	11. Chapter Ten Its Settled Then

The S.S Winno was now making her way toward Kilika port, I stood up, anxious to get on and leave. I could see her coming in and slowing down as she made her approach, people running about preparing for her arrival. I paid no attention to the people behind me, and only on the vessle in front. Maybe I should have at least glanced behind. For out of no where, a blitzball hurled past my head, bounced off the winno and flew past my opposite side. Curious, and a little miffed, I spun around to see who it was that threw the ball.  
  
"Hey pretty lady..." A rough looking man said walking up to me, blitzball under his arm. "Auron here wants to say he's sorry..an.."  
  
Auron cut him off, marching up right between this strange man and I. "this is Jecht...he's..uh, travelling with us"  
  
"Right..." I glared at the both of them, it would seem right now the only mature people here were me, and Braska who was standing silently behind the two, looking almost...embarassed. "Well, its time for me to go home now..I wish you a safe journey..."  
  
"hey, whats wrong, we're going on the same ship as you..." the man called Jecht walked around Auron, and looked down at me. I stood my ground and looked right back up at him. I was so angry with Auron right now, that I dared not say a word to him.  
  
"The ship is in Port..." Braska said, in his soft voice, walking past me, Auron and Jecht and up the plank onto the ship.I watched him walk by, then joined him, leaving Jecht and Auron to each other..  
  
When neither Jecht or Auron boarded after me, I curiously glanced outside. They were in a heated argument. I wasn't sure what it was about, but I guessed that they got off on the wrong foot. It wasn;t worth interupting, not that I really wanted to anyway. I followed Braska for a couple of steps, before leaning against the wall, eyes on his back. He stoped where he was, as if he were seriously thinking about something, then turned.  
  
With that smile of his that could stop any woman's heart, he spoke. "Auron..he Just dosn't want you to get hurt. A Guardian's job is very dangerous, he belives that you dont realise this..."  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but Braska held his hand up, he had more to say. "I think you do realise the..dangers, and I also realise it is your own choice. I would enjoy your company, however, I belive this is something you and Auron should discuss...we stay in Luca for one day, perhaps you can resolve your diffrences..."  
  
"what about Jecht?" I cracked half a grin.  
  
Braska chuckled. "well, I think it will take those two a little longer to see eye to eye..."  
  
Just then Auron and Jecht came up the ramp, both of them looking very serious, and neither spoke a word to each other, or to Braska and I. frowning, I brushed past Auron and went up to the top deck, hoping he would get the hint and join me.....  
  
He never did...  
  
"Are all men so dense?" I sighed sitting on the steps leading into the stadium. I had my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands, staring out at the people. I guess I was so lost in my own thoughts that I never noticed a boy sitting at my feet, staring up at me with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
He proably thought I was talking to him! My cheeks began to burn. Had the kid of been like, say five, it wouldnt have been so bad, but he looked to be about thirteen, and had the worst acne problem I had ever seen. He had bright orange hair, that was sort of flipped up, like a wave. He wore a yellow uniform, and a patch that said something like Besaid Youth Camp.  
  
"I think so ya..." Came his crackling voice. "my friend Lu, she says that all the time..."  
  
"Do you even know what Dense means...?" I asked the boy, trying not to giggle.   
  
"Well, no...but I trust Lulu. Her and Chappu, my brudda, like each other...but he hasn't asked her out yet...She said we were both dense, so i think that means she likes us..."  
  
"um..." I blinked.  
  
"ya, so I gotta go, I have a blitz ball tourniment with the youth camp from Kilika...one day, I'm going to be a star, so you watch for the name Wakka..ya? bye!"  
  
"bye?..." I raised my hand, half waving...then Auron came into view, and I let it drop to my lap.  
  
"You asked me here?"   
  
I sighed. "yes, actually..." I patted the stone steps for him to sit. He did, but wouldn;t look at me.  
  
"I have enough money to fund your trip, let me travel with you and I will be able to help you..." I closed my eyes. "I want to help defeat sin, I want to contribute...you cannot stop me Auron...it's my choice..."  
  
"Fine..." He stood to leave, but I grabbed his arm and held on to it. Pyreflies slid out from the space between our hands, and I pulled away as if it hurt, but really I didnt feel a thing.  
  
"I suppose you cannot be hurt..."   
  
"and what do you mean by that?" I stood up looking down at him, as I was still a few steps higher.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted ..want to keep you safe.." He looked up at me, and tried to smile, but it just wasnt working.  
  
"Don't worry..." I hoped down a couple of steps so that I was now looking up at him. "You gave me a sword, I've been using it well! "  
  
"ok...we leave tomorow..Braska has to stop at every temple on his way to Zanarkand, so you go back to Djose, then Macalania and back to Bevelle where he will stop to visit his daughter, after that its the calm lands...mt gagazet...."  
  
"...then Zanarkand..." I breathed, feeling a little excited that he was allowing me to go. I wanted to see where this woman from my dream lived. Then it was settled. I was going to go to Zanarkand. 


	12. Chapter Eleven Spira's Stars

It took us another couple of days to get back to Macalania, this Jecht person slowed us down considerably. The fiends did not give us too much trouble until we got to the far end of Macalania forest, where they began to get a little tough. But we pushed though and made it to the temple. Braska was in the cloister of trials for quite some time, I was beginning to get worried, so was Auron, but he wasn't going to admit it.  
  
"why dont we just go in there an-"Jecht started, but was cut off by Auron.  
  
"because only a Summoner alone can-"  
  
I cut Auron off this time. "But can't Guardians go in as well, thats what we are here for..."   
  
Auron frowned, and Jecht moved in closer to us, so that we were standing in a semi circle. I had my hand to my lips, thinking. It was always my knowlegde that if a Summoner is in danger, that the Guardians were supposed to step in.  
  
"We cant just let him die in there...if he dies, then..." I shook my head, trying to search for my words....If Braska died here, then who would deliver us from Sin? But I think the boys got what I was trying to say. Jecht marched up the stairs, and I found myself following. Auron stood behind, he had desperate eyes. I knew he did not want to leave his friend in the temple, but the teaching stated that a Summoner had to go in alone.  
  
"Come on Auron..." Jecht called out to the undecided man.  
  
"Auron...lets help Braska, thats what we are here for..." I tried my best to convince him, but he would not follow. So, I left him standing there to decide for himself. I wasn;t about to let anything happen to Braska. Right then it seemed that Jecht and I grasped what it meant to be a Guardian more than Auron did at that moment.  
  
It was cold, I could see my breath hanging in the air. I certainly wasn't dressed for this type of weather, and neither was Jecht. But we didn't complain, our minds were on finding Braska. We walked though the tunnel of ice for only a few steps before it collapsed. Luckily we both were not standing right on it when it fell in. I turned to Jecht.  
  
"what now?"  
  
"I dunno..." he raised his hands and shook his head.  
  
"First we go down the ramp..." It was Auron coming in right behind us! I can't describe how happy I was to see him. ..."then there should be a series of spheres, if we place then in the right slots, we can re create the snow passageway..."  
  
I didnt really think to do what I did next, it was just something that, happened. I took the few short steps and closed the distance between Auron and I, and wraped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so that I could whisper in his ear.."thank you..."  
  
I held him for a few more moments, longer than I had intended to, and then backed away from him. He had this odd look on his face. I mean, I too did not expect myself to do such a thing, but the longer I glanced his way, the more pleased he looked. Which in turn pleased me, and ...annoyed the heck outta Jecht who was now calling for us from down below.  
  
"hey guys! come on...What do I do with this sphere thingy?" His voice rang though out the cloister, I was almost afraid that the rest of the walls would cave in.  
  
We went down the ramp together, and with Jecht figured out the puzzle, finally putting the spheres in the right slots. together we worked as a team, and I think that Auron was beginning to realise that he couldn;t always do things on his own. That sometimes you needed a friend to help...I think thats why he came in after us..  
  
---------------------------  
  
Inside the temple we found Braska on the floor, his staff on the other side of the room. His eyes were closed and for a split second I thought that he may have been dead, but the slow rise and fall of his chest said otherwise. Relieved I went to his side, while Auron retrived the Summoners Wand, and Jecht approached the chamber of Fayth.   
  
"no.." I thought it may have been Auron, but it was Braska himself who called out to Jecht. "I have received the Aeon..."  
  
Jecht turned to look at all if us, and gave the chamber doors one last look. I too was curious as to what was inside, but stayed with Braska until Jecht approached to help Auron lift Braska. Together we left the building. I trailed behind for some time, making sure that no unexpected fiends tried to take advantage of a tired summoner.  
  
I can't seem to begin to tell you what happened next, but I must...While no one was looking, pyreflies began to float all around me. This was not the first time I had seen them so close. What was attracting them to me? I dont know if you would belive me if I said that at that moment I saw a beautiful woman cross though to my world. She had black hair, and the most alluring eyes. She didn't speak, but again I heard the story of a desructive machina in the bowels of Bevelle. But, what disapointed me the most was that she said that there was nothing that I could do about it. My previous dreams, I...I thought that I could do something...but one person alone? I realised now that it was silly of me to even bother.  
  
As if she could read my thoughts, I was told that if I had not met up with Auron, the future would be much diffrent. I was kept from the farplane for a purpose, so that future young fighters and the dreams of the fayth could finally fufill what was pre denstined at birth.  
  
"it is written in Spira's Stars..." I mumbled before passing out... 


	13. Chapter Twelve Promises

Sorry I am not posting as often, Trying to gather together some new ideas to make this sotry a little more interesting. It all ties in to X-2, so expect another story in the future...  
  
Any ideas? leave a comment. thanks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we reached Bevelle, Auron and I stayed back in Macalania forest. Braska, along with Jecht, went in to see his daughter Yuna. I guess Auron just didnt want to have to deal with the people in Bevelle, I couldn't blame him.   
  
It was Jecht that had been the one to notice that I had fallen, and was the one to carry me though the thunder plains. I guess I was out cold for more than an hour. My dreams were confusing, swirls of pyreflies, faces of people that I may have knew in a past life. Was I the girl in my dreams? Impossible. I would remember that, wouldn't I?  
  
Auron watched me like a protective father would, yet not making any effort to ask me what was wrong. I think thats when I knew that I liked him a lot more than before, and it made me sad to know that he was so distant, towards me and his friends. Maybe it would have been the best thing for him to marry and live here in Bevelle. It was obvious that he missed this place.  
  
"I had a vision, I think.." I began. "Its silly, but...I was told that I was being kept from the farplane..."  
  
Auron's face crumpled up, I never seen such emotion on those cold eyes before, this was the first time he showed feeling come to think of it. He made a fist with his hand, and looked away for some moments. "The night you arrived in Bevelle, you.."  
  
"I?"   
  
"You died in my arms Tanith..." He shruged, trying to regain his calm demeanor.   
  
"impossible!" I cried, but in a way I knew it to be true. was that why Auron could never really warm up to me for more than a little while? Was it because he would always go back to that moment, here in Bevelle?  
  
I watched him get up and cross the space between us, to sit next to me. I dont think I was crying, but he put his arm around me and said it was going to be ok. It didnt feel like things were going to be ok ever again, but I let him try to comfort me, let him be my friend.  
  
"But why am I here?" I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. It felt like something I had done before, but I could't recall being this close with him. Perhaps at Mi'ihen, but it wasnt the same....  
  
"unfufilled promise?" He suggested..."Was there something you had to do?"  
  
""Promises?" I repeated, trying to think, but nothing was coming to me. I'm, I was just a simple girl from Luca, I had nothing exciting to look forward to, I was alone...my parents had died. But the word, promise..."Do you know about the machina below Bevelle?"  
  
"what?" He jerked his head back in surprise. Obviously he didnt know.  
  
"Just a dream..." I glanced up at the sky, what was the connection? What did my dream, and me being desceased have to do with each other, why wasnt I with mom and dad now? "Dont tell the others...that..I'm..."  
  
"Dont worry..." Auron nodded, giving me his solemn oath. I knew he would take it to the grave, that was one thing I could always be sure of. Auron kept his promises, and so did.... I blinked, at my thoughts. Someone else promised me something, but it was a long time ago. I must have looked confused, as Auron pulled me closer to him, giving me a little shake.  
  
"sorry, thinking..." I sighed.  
  
Staring off at the highbridge I watched a little girl come running. She was beautiful, and had the most cheeriest of smiles. One eye was Blue and the other Green. I assumed it was from the Al Bhed lineage. Jecht chased after her, lifted her up in his arms and placed her on his shoulders. For someone so gruff, and tough, he sure did know how to play with kids. Did he play this way with the son he had back in Zanarkand?  
  
"You like Blitz ball little Yuna?" He asked her. "Back where I come from, there is a stadium where we blitz twentyfour seven!"  
  
"really? I wanna see!" She giggled. I smiled at her, knowing that it would be impossible.  
  
"Maybe one day you can..I have a wife, and a...son.." I noticed his voice droped when he said the word son. I couldn't figure out why, it almost sounded like he was in pain. Of couse, losing my parents was hard enough...losing his family must have been much worse. For him, they were still alive, but seperated by Sin.   
  
I felt that I could understand. I was seperated from the place where I belonged right now too.It was a little diffrent, but a little bit of the same...  
  
Braska leaned in close to us. "Auron, when this is over, when I defeat sin...Please bring Yuna to the Isle of Besaid...I.. I want her to have a simple life. Bevelle has become..." He paused, searching for the words, then shook his head. "Bevelle is not the same as it used to be. I dont want her to grow up in such an environment..."  
  
We both had to nod. Auron knew this more than the three of us, and gave his promise to Braska that day, that whatever happens, Yuna would be safe in Besaid.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Just before we left Luca a week ago, Jecht had purchased himself a sphere recorder. While we travelled, he recorded. Said it was for his Son back home. That maybe one day his little one would be able to see these spheres. It seemed a little far fetched and almost impossible to me, but then I had to remember that I was dead. It was supposed to be impossible that I walk among the living, but the more I was in knowledge of this...the more I realised that there were a lot of cases of those who just didn't know they were gone...I saw it with my own eyes infact. Especially in the calm lands....  
  
Jecht would often record me, then wonder why I didnt show up in the playback. I would laugh and tell him that it was the sun in the way, or the atmosphere. Jecht wasn't a dumb man, but he just didn't seem to figure out something was wrong with me. Or maybe he did, and just didnt want to admit it. Braska had a lot on his mind,I think he would have noticed if he was free of his worry.  
  
The Calm lands was full of people who were deseaced and didnt know it. Some of them were in plain sight, others I could only see. But they were still there, lost here after Sin ripped though this area, causing the canyons and tears in the ground. Rocks jutted up from the grass, and the ruins of an old town were littered thoughout the plains. We were just passing though however, but the place gave me shivers. As peaceful and calm as it looked, there were many people wandering here, it was disturbing to say the least.  
  
Just as we were leaving to cross the bridge to Mr Gagazet, we were confronted by the Lady Belgemine. I knew right off what had happened to her, and she gave me the look as if she had always known about me. She was alone, her guardian was no where in sight.   
  
"Strong Fiends at Fayth's Scar..." She held her hand up to her chest, like she was having a ahrd time breathing. But I knew she wasn't breathing at all. "Beware of Sin, he lurks near the entrance of Zanarkand...."  
  
Jecht steped forward, spinning his blitzball on one finger. He seemed confident, as earlier he had defeated fiends with just one hit of his now spiked ball. It would take more than just a hit to slow sin down. If only we could make it into Zanarkand without confronting sin just yet.  
  
"here, take these..." Belgemine held out what looked to be all of her item and weapon stock. "I shall be going to Remeim Temple...." Before leaving she raised her hands above her head, then brought them down in front, bowing to Braska and wishing luck in his journey.  
  
"She's just giving up?" Jecht spat.  
  
"She's dead..." I walked on ahead, leaving Auron and Braska, along with Jecht staring back at the Fallen Belgemine. "come on..." 


	14. Chapter Thirteen Blame it on A daydream

Getting a little slow, I'm trying to make things a little more interesting, but I'm having a hard time. Please Comment and let me know what you think, what I can do to make this story a little better?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The journey though Gagazet gave me some time to think. Braska was very focused on his journey, and didn't speak much, Jecht and Auron bickered most of the way. I had to smile sometimes, I think they had become closer friends. Between the arguing, there were some laughter, sometimes even Braska joined in. I guess I was the one withdrawing from the group now, and Auron took my place.  
  
Often he would glance back at me, to see if I was ok. I would just smile and nod for him to keep going, sometimes I didnt even notice him looking. Thoughts were surrounding me, and I could of sworn that some were even old memories. I couldn't explain what I was feeling, but It felt like I had been to this palce before. Even though I knew I had never been past Bevelle.  
  
"Tanita!" I heard the voice, but could not see who said it. It wasn't Auron or the others...I glanced behind and saw a young woman, she looked almost like me, but had brown hair and wore what looked like a songstress dress. Behind her was a blonde man, he was smirking at me, arms crossed and I knew he was my brother....No, I'm an only child...  
  
brother?  
  
Beside him there was another man, he had black hair, dark as midnight...He looked almost like Auron, except he had short hair, a little spiky at the top. He wore red. It was his favorite colour.  
  
"Is your favorite colour red...Auron?" I asked out of the blue. Eveyone turned to look at me, and I shook my head.  
  
I heard him chuckle in my mind, the blonde one. "I promised I would come back, I promised you and her that I would not let anyone get away with hurting her..."  
  
But Auron was also chuckling, shaking his head. "I suppose I do, why do you ask?"  
  
I blinked, my eyes were all fuzzy like. "I dont know..."  
  
"Are you ok Tanith?" I heard Braska ask me, Jecht placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me....Auron pushed him aside and took his place. I laughed at them, they were being so serious.  
  
"Yes...Sorry, day dreaming again..." Blame it on a day dream....  
  
----------------  
  
Belgemine was right, Fayth's Scar was a rather tough spot. Auron was on his knee, struggling to get back up while Jecht frantically searched for a HI potion. Braska and I hit the creature, that he called an Ochu, with all we had. By now Braska had learned black magic, and out of no where I learned this move, where I would run and leap up into the sky, slashing down at whatever creature was in my way. Terror of Zanarkand, my brother taught me that.  
  
"brother..." I hissed, looking away from the creature for a split second, trying to shake off the thoughts, that couldn't possibly be my own, out of my head.  
  
When he got the chance, Braska healed Auron, so that Jecht could use his...Oh, what did he call it, Super Sphere...Mach III shot, thing...I honestly dont remember the stupid name he gave it...It was impressive, and it was all that we needed to finish off this monster.  
  
"hah..." Jecht walked to the front of us all, that conceided grin on his unkept face and waved for us to follow.  
  
Inside the mountain there were many passageways that we could have followed, and gotten lost in. I remember stepping in front of Jecht to lead the rest of the way. No one questioned me? I wasn't exactly sure how I knew the way, to tell the truth, but I was glad that they didn't question me. I could tell they were wondering how I knew to get them to the cliffside, where just around the corner lay...Zanarkand.  
  
"want to take a break, before we go in?" I asked...  
  
It was deathly quiet for a while, Jecht sat down on the dirt away from us, and Braska and I stood overlooking the ruins. Auron was in the background, quiet for a long time. I guess since Bevelle I was thinking more about myself, then I had been about him. I figured that he just wasn't going to be the man I wanted him to be..I suppose I couldn;t have expected him to open up in a couple of weeks, and he wouldnt in a couple more either...we just didnt have the time...  
  
I failed to pick up on his feelings now. We all knew what would happen to Braska in the end, but no one talked about it. We just kept going on. I guess Braska just accepted it, Jecht never said much, but he supported everything that Braska did...I knew it was something that Braska, the Summoner had to do...If something were to happen to him now, he may find himself in the same situation as me. dead and lost in the living world, because there was something that he didnt do in life. I didnt want that for him, I wanted his journey to be finished, his soul to have closure...obviously something I didnt have. But no one knew just how Auron felt...until now.  
  
"You dont have to do this..." Auron approached us, jecht lifted his head to listen.  
  
"What?" I gasped, my words coming out of my mouth before I took the breath to say them.  
  
"You know what will happen, and Sin just comes back...if you stop now, then..." Auron droped his gaze.  
  
I guess I forgot that Auron was still a young man, even though he tried to act much older and wiser. I didn't want Braska to go either, but I also knew that he would regeret it if he didnt . I think Auron knew too...but He just wanted to share a part of himself that would normally be closed off to others.  
  
"I have to Auron..." Braska smiled... "I'm glad you told me how you feel. I was beginning to wonder.."  
  
I took a step back, letting the two men have a moment together. I caught the feeling that Braska was pleased that Auron asked him to turn back. I didn't think he had the intention to, but the fact that Auron cared enough to try and stop him...I think that deepened their friendship even more.  
  
"I dont want him to go either..."Jecht piped up. "But, I think its' something he just has to do..."  
  
""Braska has made his descision, and though we may not like the results it will bring.....we have to support him..." I added.  
  
Auron stared at me like I hit him across the face. He looked hurt. I didnt mean for him to feel that I was against him, I didnt mean to cause him to draw back from us. "I'm telling you how I feel..." I said with a soft voice.. "thank you, for letting us know your feelings..."  
  
I closed my hands into lose fists at my side, resisiting the urge to run to him. Instead I smiled, even though I had already begun to cry. If this was to be one of our last moments together, then I wanted him to know...but I was so afraid to tell him. We didnt even know each other all that long. So I kept it to myself....I recieved looks from both Braska and Jecht. I think they knew how I felt about Auron, and they looked disapointed with me, that I didnt say a thing. I guess I was being a coward.  
  
"So, this is it then..." I heard Jecht say after about a minute of silence. "Its been fun travelling with you guys..."  
  
"Yeah.." I whispered. Auron remained quiet, and Braska was lost in contemplation.  
  
"I know I'm not goin' back home.." Jecht told me. But didnt finish his sentance, he looked sad.He always told me that his son was always crying, a cry baby. At 7 I think I cried a lot too, I guess Jecht didnt understand that. I think he had high hopes for his little boy, and now he would never see what kind of a man his son would be.  
  
"Me neither..." I sighed. I wasn't sure where I was going after this. I'm dead, I'm supposed to have a purpose, something to finish before I can rest. But I didnt know what it was. I needed someone to place the pieces of the puzzle together, because I sure wasn't getting it.  
  
"Maybe Yevon will bring me back as a blitzball..." Jecht said jokingly.  
  
I laughed. "I dont think so...and maybe I will be a normal girl, with normal problems...and normal friends..." I taped Jecht on the shoulder and we both laughed. It was easier to laugh than to cry, which I think we both wanted to do at that moment.  
  
"Maybe you were reincarnated...as a normal girl, Tanith..." Auron steped forward. Braska was still lost in thought. "Maybe there is something more about you..."  
  
I never really thought about it until then, there were a lot of things that I never considered before. I just rememberd wishng that the universe would stop playing tricks on me, and tell me flat out what it is I am supposed to do!  
  
"I'm ready to go now..."   
  
We all looked to Braska, and saw him walking down the slope leading into Zanarkand....  
  
"Well..." I stood up straight in front of Auron, Jecht was was already following behind Braska.   
  
"Well..." Auron repeated.  
  
We stared at each other, until I cracked half a grin, grabbing him by the sleeve and leading him down the slope behind the others. "come on now...our destiny awaits!" I tried to sound dramatic, but in an amusing way.  
  
"Tanith..." I heard him say my name from behind. I stoped, but I did not turn to face him.  
  
"Whats going to happen to you?" Auron asked. I thought it was rather stupid of him, how could I possibly know?  
  
"I dont know..." I whispered, watching Jecht turn and wave to the both of us. I waved back, to let him know that Auron and I needed a couple more minutes.  
  
"If, I had the time, I would help you figure out what it is you are supposed to do..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah..." I Smiled, but couldn't face him. If I looked at him now...well, breaking down in tears wasn't going to help with anything, so I kept my back to him.  
  
"Jecht asked me, if anything happens to him...that I must try to find his son...Braska wants me to bring Yuna to Besaid..." He paused, then went on. "Is there anything that I can do...if I...never see you again?"  
  
I had to chuckle just a little. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but he tried to hide it. "You'll see me again...as...as long as you promise me, that when we've fufilled our prior promises...that, you find me..."  
  
"where will you be?" He asked. I felt his hands slide over my shoulders, while I watched Braska and Jecht move farther and farther away.  
  
"I'll be here...waiting..." I wanted to stay there with him, but my body tried to jerk away. It was too much, too fast...I wasn't expecting this..  
  
"Zanarkand?" Auron whispered, pulling me back to him,his breath at my ear.  
  
"Zanarkand..." I repeated. I decided to stay in Zanarkand, until I figured out what my purpose was. "lets go...Jecht's getting antsy waiting for us..." 


	15. Chapter fourteen Final Battle

I scratched my head while looking at the old ruins. I suddenly wished I was back home in Luca, this place had a thousand songs I wanted to compose.The pyreflies were everywhere! It was amazing and sad at the same time. All these lives lost, because of some silly war with Bevelle. Imagine what a great place this could be, if only it were not destroyed. Imagine, the buildings, sky scrapers, shopping malls, parks, people...blitzball! Stadiums and movie theaters, actors and actresses, singers and business men and women, a metropolis! Like Luca, but bigger, much bigger!  
  
"that used to be the sphere dome..." I saw partial ruins, but the other half was rebuilt in pyreflies, so that I could see what it was ages ago.  
  
"what?" Jecht steped up beside me, his head tilted to the side, trying to figure out what I was talking about.  
  
"that building, it was a..." I looked to the others, Braska and Auron were looking at me with these confused looks. Did they not see the pyreflies rebuilding the building for them? "...sphere dome..."  
  
"There is plenty of sphere domes in Zanarkand..." Jecht told me. I think he was in shock, seeing his home like this must have been. He was still thinking that he had a home to go back to, even though he confessed that he didnt see a chance in hell of getting back there.  
  
"Have you been here before?" Braska asked, in his calm tone.  
  
"I'm not so sure...It feels like I have..." I sighed, lowering my eyes.  
  
in this time, Jecht must have left us, perhaps trying to take this Zanarkand in. He didnt say much about how he felt, at least not to me, but we all gave him time alone. Braska and Auron chatted amongst themselves, though not without glancing over my way, perhaps checking to see if I was feeling alright.  
  
from behind them came this great wave of water, but, at the same time, it wasn't. It was a creature that was made of the water, or of the water itself. On its back was a tiny city that resembled Zanarkand, there were even lights inside the buildings! This, thing, was so large that it blocked out all the light, we all stood in its shadow, staring up with our mouths open. We knew Sin was lurking about here, but I guess, at least for myself, thought that perhaps it had left. We had to fight, weaken it ...so that we could reach the building before us, and meet with a woman that Braska called Yunalesca.  
  
I did not know much about the Lady Yunalesca, except that she was the first summoner to defeat Sin. She must have been from my time, a thousand years ago, but I just couldn't remember her, did she come after the war?. That was my thoughts, I didnt realise how important it was. With Sin above us, I didnt have time to think why I thought that I was from Yunalesca's time  
  
"we fight..." was all I heard from Auron.  
  
I took my place, but my attention was on Jecht running down a hill. He looked unwell, as if he were poisoned. His face green, his step wobbly. He must have come across a fiend with the posion attack.  
  
"Here" I threw the antidote his way and waited until he caught it. Of course, with in Sin in front of us, and me not paying attention, I was the first knockd on their ass.  
  
"sin spawn..." Jecht breathed, taking my place in the line, launching his blitzball at the hideous creature.  
  
I gasped, jumping to my feet. Spinning around, I placed my back to the others, in an attempt to ward off the sinspawn from attacking Auron, Braska and Jecht from behind. I had gained experience in weilding a sword, and the spawn were no problem. I was more worrid for the others, who were up against Sin itself!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jecht wipe the sweat off his brow, Auron was attacking now, hitting the beast with a mental attack that would hopefully slow it down some. Braska was already conjuring up a black spell, and I could tell from the sound of it, that it was thundaga.  
  
"Nothing like fried sin to get you up in the morning..." I placed my back against Jecht, we nodded, and switched places. Now I was in the same rank as Auron and Braska, Jecht fighting off the sinspawn.  
  
I had a little trick I had been saving for a while, there was not going to be another time to use it, so I figured..."no time like the present..." I cast hasteaga on the group, and hit Sin with a series of special attacks I had learned on our way, before finishing off with a Hit and Run, which I ran up as close as I could get to the thing, and hit it a couple of times before running back to the rest of the group. By casting the hate magic, I sped up Auron and Braska, who hit Sin with all they had, causing the large fiend to back now....at least for now.  
  
"run!" I heard Auron cry out, and we all high tailed it for the Dome before us. I heard the magnificent cry as Sin went down back into the Ocean from whence it came. It knew its days were numbered. Braska would call the Final Aeon...and it will all be....Over....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Final Aeon. I couldn't belive my ears when I heard the spirit of Lady Yunalesca explain to us what had to be done. I wasn't expecting this, and neither was everyone else. I would have gladly offered, I had grown quite attatched to my group of friends, even though I did not know them for very long. But, I was already dead. The Lady sensed that, and tried to send me! I remember Auron stepping between us, but it was no use, Yunalesca had already begun...but found that she could not sent me. Everyone was confused.  
  
"I see...the Fayth still have something instore for you Tanita" Yunalesca smirked, padding barefoot away from me and closer to Braska. She reached her hand out to him, and told him to chose his Final Aeon. The rest is history I guess...It was Jecht that offered, and Jecht that followed Braska to the upper level.   
  
Auron protested, I stood off to the side, watching the pyreflies swirl about my body. I dont know if it was just me, or if I was attracting past memories, friends...relatives. I wasn;t surprised when Yunalesca called me Tanita, infact I felt rather angry that she spoke to me so informally. I was of course a summoner of a thousand years ago, even before sin, before Yunalesca herself. I didnt say a word however, the mind of my re incarnatedself was still beliving that I was just a normal human being, with no powers what so ever...  
  
It would be hours before someone told us to proceed to the upper level. So, it was done...I think Auron was more afraid to go up there than I was, but I can remember grabbing his hand to walk up those steps together. He was shaking, I squeezed his hand, but he didnt show any sign of feeling it. I think he did, but was much too embarassed. My mouth felt dry, I continued to swallow, but nothing worked. We both took each step at a time. I can't speak for Auron, but I wanted to run, but I also wanted to take it slow...I was afraid of what I would see.  
  
Then the doors opened......There was...nothing! Just Yunalesca standing there with a smirk on her pale face, arms crossed, watching us. She was pleased, but what for?  
  
"Jecht..." I tried to get the words out. .  
  
"Is Sin..." Yunalesca finished.  
  
I glanced to my side, Auron looked as if he were about to explode. All the anger and the pain, his fear and his sadness were building up. I didnt dare touch him, fearing I would set him off. Instead I watched as the pyreflies rose up to the starlit sky. Ididnt know which one was Braska, but I felt that he was home...with his wife. That I felt, but all I felt was sorrow for Jecht.   
  
"This is wrong..." I shook my head, I heard what she told us before Jecht and Braska went inside, but I thought that perhaps this time it would be for real. I guess thats what every Summoner thinks when they come up to face Sin. That it may be the last time. "Why do we fight, when Sin only comes back after the Calm? Will there ever be a last time?"  
  
Yunalesca sighed. "The Summoned Beast that defeats Sin then, itself, becomes a new Sin...Thus must occur the rebirth.forget about the teachings, and accept the truth of it...Hope, is all that Spira has left"  
  
I bit my lip, Auron steped forward. "Stop lying to us! It's not the only something to rely on! Braska sacrificed his life because he believed the teachings! Jecht sacrificed himself because he believed in Braska!  
  
"And they died for what they believed." It looked as though Yunalesca was growing quite annoyed with us. I was about to ask Auron to leave with me when he broke lose, attempting to attack Yunalesca with his sword. He was knocked down rather quickly. A blow that did not seem so damaging, yet I was wrong.  
  
I stood back, but when Auron didn't move...when he just lay there.  
  
"Auron!!" I cried, running to his side. The strike to his body caused him to fly into the air, and land on his neck. I couldn't tell if it was broken, or..what had happened. He just lay there, unmoving. To see his chest rise and then fall brought me relief, for I knew he was still breathing.  
  
"You..." I turned my head to glare at Yunalesca. My black hair came lose, It trailed over my cheeks while I wacthed this woman, who called herself a Summoner grin at me, backing away. Those bare feet, how they annoyed me now, how I wanted rip them off and feed them to her. "you shall pay..."  
  
"No one can kill me...Tanita..." She growled.   
  
It made me smile, even in my anger. "no, but I bet I can seriously hurt you for the next decade or so..." I raised my eye brow, and jerked my head, slowly standing now. Eyes always on her, making sure she didnt run away. Ah, but who was I kidding, she was going to fight, she had that look in her eye. Most proably a similar look that flashed in my eyes.  
  
"One day someone will rid of you, I'd like to be there when it happens...for now you will feel my wrath!!!"   
  
I raised my hands up to the sky, calling forth whatever power I had left. Its hard to explain. Because I did not know I was dead, I was emitting energy to keep myself visible. Subconsious thing perhaps, but it does take up certain amount of energy. Still, I found that I had just enough to put a beating into this little twit. Hope is good and all, but false hope...? no, one day there will be an end to Sin...  
  
A bright light flashed all around me, I Saw the look of shock in her eyes, and smiled at her while my body changed. I was no longer Tanith, but the Summoner Tanita of a thousand years ago. Older than Yunalesca herself, older than Sin. I may not have had the energy to defeat her then, but she sure knew who was boss the moment my battle clothes dissappeared into the light, and were replaced with a gown dress of blue and gold. It looked like an evening dress, a long slit up along the side, revealling a toned pale leg, my belt hung lose, over my hips, as it was the fashion of my day...I had no sleeves, just bangles on my wrists, and a deep v neck which revealled my sapphire talisman.  
  
When the transformation was over, I looked her right in the eye, winked. "so, now whose the fairest of them all, Yunalesca..."  
  
"it is Lady Yunalesa..." She sneered...  
  
"then it shall be Lady Tanita to you..." I wasn't about to begin the battle. I was just preparing myself, I knew she would fight, she felt threatned, any sudden movement would most likely set her off. I was ready and waiting.  
  
"Fine..." Her voice was low, as if she were losing her vocal chords, which was very possible since she began to transform into what I can only describe as a Medusa of sorts. I was afraid to turn to stone if I looked at her. Luckily she did not possess that ability, and when she made her first shot at me, I reached out and grabed one of the tentacles she had for hair and yanked, throwing her across the floor.   
  
"so, you think you have what it takes to battle a summoner of old?" I asked, stalking towards her body on the floor.  
  
"You've only just discovered you are who you are..." Yunalesca got up, I let her. "You've not the energy..."  
  
I back handed her, and sent her sliding across the floor once more. I was stronger than I thought, and had a lot of anger to take out on this unfortunate soul. She is viewed as the first person the defeat sin, but in reality she didn't defeat anything. She just caused her husband, Lord Zaon to become Sin itself. Just like Jecht was now Sin...There was nothing I could do to stop it, but I knew that someone was going to come along to do it.  
  
"get up..." I sighed, but Yunalesca would not stand. I thouhgt it odd that she would fall so easily, to just a couple of shots, but I could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"there is nothing I can do, this is just the way!" she cried out. But I knew diffrent.  
  
"One day, you will come face to face with the one who will rid Sin of Spira forever, do not forget my words....ah, but you will.." I waved my hand at her, and let her fade away with the other pyreflies.  
  
"Tanith?"  
  
"Auron!" I ran to his side. I nearly forgot about him, I was so busy venting my anger on Yunalesca..."are, are you ok?"  
  
"Help me...get to Bevelle...Yuna..." His words were broken, but I understood. He made a promise to Braska that he would get Yuna to Besaid. "I have to keep my promises..." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen A Spirit of Zanarkand

We made it to the beginning ot Mt. Gagazet, but the more we drew closer to the summit, the brighter things became, until I could no longer see. It would appear that I was not to leave the Zanarkand ruins. Auron, my dear Auron was too hurt to go on alone, but he begged me to let him go. If it was the last thing he was to do, he was going to get to Bevelle, and make sure someone took Yuna to Besaid.  
  
"Auron..." I tried to push away my tears..."Just rest a little, when you are better...you can.."  
  
"I can't, I must go now..." he shivered, I saw his eyes gloss over..." I haven't much time..."  
  
"of course you have time..." I was lying to myself there too.  
  
"Tanith...or, Tanita, you know better than I do, that I do not have much time..."  
  
"come back to me?" I asked desperately.  
  
"when all our promises have been fufilled, then...we will meet again..."  
  
"But..I still can't remember what it is I am supposed to do!!!" I cried, latching on to him, not letting him go just yet.  
  
"you will..." He whispered, closing his eyes, breathing in. "I may not see you for quite some time yet..."  
  
"Jechts Son?"  
  
"yes., please, let me go to Bevelle..."  
  
I nodded, and let him go. I watched as he pratically draged himself though Gagazet. He didnt look back, he couldn't afford to stop to glance back now, and perhaps it would hurt too much to see me crying. It hurt to watch him go. I had grown so close to him in such a short time, and this is how it ends?  
  
---------------------------  
  
I heard Auron made it to Bevelle, and met up with a ronso with a horn that had been cut off in a battle. His name is Kimarhi Ronso. Auron was able to tell him about Yuna, of her fathers wishes to take her to Besaid. He died shortly after.I haven't seen him since, its been ten years....  
  
Yuna was brought to the Isle of Besaid by Kimarhi, where she was raised and trained to become a Summoner, just like her father Braska. The child had grown into a bright young woman, and just as soft spoken as her father.  
  
Not too long ago Yuna set out on her pilgrimage, along with the Ronso, and three other Guardians. Two of them childhood friends, and one of them no one really knows about. They say he washed up on the shore one day, they say Sin's toxins got to him....He claims he is from Zanarkand.....  
  
Even though he is gone from this world, he is still fufilling his promises. I still wait for the time when I will fufill the promise I made to my brother, whatever that may be exactly. I also wait here, in Zanarkand, for Auron to return...  
  
A Spirit of Zanarkand.

----------------------------

I am working on a Part 2, which will be a reflection on Tanita's life in old Zanarkand and her promise to her brother who is a character in FF X-2.

I hope you enjoyed my story, Hopefully I will get better with writing fan fics as I go along. I really enjoy writing them.

Comments pleaaaaseee.

Love and Kittens

Amy


End file.
